<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Incident by Dark_Deva_Of_Destruction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205637">The Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Deva_Of_Destruction/pseuds/Dark_Deva_Of_Destruction'>Dark_Deva_Of_Destruction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Swallowing, F/M, French Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Deva_Of_Destruction/pseuds/Dark_Deva_Of_Destruction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s night and the palace is mostly quiet. You settle in with your tea at the library and look through some papers. It’s peaceful and relaxing.</p><p>That’s when you hear it.</p><p>“Oopsie.” From the other room. You set down your papers and pause, listening intently.</p><p>An oopsie never meant anything good.</p><p>You sigh and stand, leaving your tea to get cold on the table. You figure the sound must have come from the sitting room next door.</p><p>You make your way over and open the door to the sitting room, where you find Lucio blocking your entrance. He leans on the doorframe, clearly trying to look casual.</p><p>“What’d you do now?” You ask.</p><p>Lucio makes a face, “What! Nothing, I did absolutely nothing.”</p><p>“Then let me in.” You say, crossing your arms.</p><p>Lucio looks down and shakes his head, “Why would you want to come in, there’s so many other beautiful places in the palace. Say, why don’t we go check out the gardens, I hear there’s a new plant... or something.”</p><p>You laugh, “You’re going to need to do better than that if you want to stay out of that room.”</p><p>“Oh?” Lucio says, cocking an eyebrow. He steps forward, forcing you to take a step back. “Well, if I need a new tactic.” He keeps moving until you’re backed up against the wall. He presses forward onto you, his arm holding his weight on the wall as he leans in to kiss you.</p><p>Lucio’s kiss is rough and experienced. He doesn’t hesitate to lick your lips and pull your bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it and giving light bites. After a minute he pulls away, wiping saliva from his wide grin.</p><p>“You’re going to have to do better than that if you want to keep me out.” You tease him.</p><p>“Oh, we’ll see about that.” Lucio says. He leans in for another short kiss and in the process manages to get a grip on your hair. With this new advantage, he lets go from the kiss and pushes you down to your knees.</p><p>Lucio then reaches down and unzips his pants, pulling out his dick. </p><p>You’ve seen it before, but it never ceases to amaze you how fucking big it actually is, “Wow.” You mumble.</p><p>“Now suck.” He commands, his fingers weaving through your hair. </p><p>You start licking the tip, and Lucio closes his eyes above you, clearly enjoying it. Slowly, you take his dick into your mouth, gagging slightly as it reaches the back of your mouth.</p><p>You get into a steady pattern and Lucio moans above you, clearly enjoying it. Just from hearing his noises you feel yourself getting excited as well, you speed up.</p><p>Before you know it, Lucio’s body tenses and he lets out a sound of pleasure as he cums. He breathes heavy as you swallow and stand, wiping your lips.</p><p>He smiles at you, running a hand through his blond hair, “You never cease to amaze me.” He presses you to the wall once more, “Now it’s your turn.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>